Silent Night
by Torchedgirl
Summary: Sitting alone is boring, so The Doctor searches the TARDIS for comfort. 10Rose Finally complete
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok I have to write a doctor who fic. I have read sooo many I cant stand the tension any more.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any part of doctor who….and I still cant get anywhere near David Tennant to grope him….don't mind me.

He liked to sit by the console at night. It was so quite and peaceful. He also hated it, with a passion. It meant that Rose was asleep down the corridor and he couldn't tinker with the TARDIS because he had been slapped over the head the night before because of his 'antics'.

He sighed loudly and scratched the back of his head, he couldn't face it. He was so bored. Bored, bored, bored and even more BORED!

He got up and decided to take a stroll. Walking always kept boredom away. Though it was always better with Rose.

By chance he came upon Rose's room, actually he had sub-consciencely walked there…but denial is easier to say.

He opened her door a crack and peered inside. She was curled in a ball, sleeping deeply. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep.

He decided he could read a book till he felt tired. He closed the door silently and walked away.

He stopped when he heard a soft whimpering. It was Rose…something in her dreams was causing her discomfort.

He turned back and returned to his viewing point. Rose was writhing in pain, mumbling to an invisible force.

Suddenly she bolted awake with an un-holy scream. The doctor instinctively ran in and tried to calm her down.

She stared at him and then broke down into tears on his chest. He simply sat there and listened to her tale of Bad Wolf, regeneration and cybermen. He stroked her hair and held her close.

The crying stopped, he looked down to a sleeping Rose. He laid her back down, kissed her gently on the forehead and walked out of the room. He took a last glance at Rose and headed back to the console room.

He found that he felt tired now. Sleeping wasn't his thing. He could grab a nap now and then, then be fine afterwards.

He reached the console room to check on the TARDIS when he heard footsteps from behind him. Rose padded into the console room. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was unsure on her feet.

The Doctor opened his arms to hug Rose. She stumbled forwards and accepted the hug.

The Doctor could tell that in the morning…he would have a very moody Rose.

_Prepare for a living hell. _He thought to himself as he guided a sleepy Rose to the sofa and sat down with her.

She curled into his body and simply sat there, listening to his double heartbeat, soothing her pained mind.

This was the part of the silent nights that The Doctor liked.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Was going to make the before chapter a ONESHOT. But I thought it needed more.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor who. I can't wait for the new programme that David Tennant is going to be in soon.

She was asleep still when he put he down and walked away towards the main console.

This had been a regular occurrence since Mickey had decided to stay in the parallel universe. Also the fact that she saw her father, well, not _her _father. Someone who looked just like him and she had tossed and turned night after night since then.

He ruffled the back of his hair as he stared at the column humming gently. The TARDIS listened to him and offered some comfort. He smiled weakly and looked back at Rose. Her face was contorted in pain and discomfort. He stopped smiling and tiptoed over to her side and stroked the loose strands of hairs from her face.

She opened an eye and gazed at him. He took his hand away swiftly, feeling bad that he had woken her up. "Sorry…did I wake you?" he whispered softly.

"Kinda" she whispered back.

"But I wanted to wake up. Sleeping is just too painful."

At this The Doctor felt worse. She was in so much turmoil and he couldn't do anything about it. He sat next to her; she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He rubbed her back and rocked her gently. Her slow breathing turned back into sobs. Her whole body shivered tears onto The Doctor.

"Why did he have to go, and why did we end up _there" _she choked. At the last word it was like the taste of the word was like venom.

He listened to her sadness and rocked her.

She stopped and cuddled into him. This action made a chill go up his spine. Rose noticed the change in his heartbeat. She breathed in that familiar scent and felt better.

Hours passed and the TARDIS's lights grew brighter signifying that it was morning. The Doctor made Rose and himself a cup of tea and they sat there in silence till Rose broke it.

"So…where are we going today?" She asked, a slight crack in her voice.

"Somewhere nice I think." He grinned. She liked that grin, like a Cheshire cat.

"Now where's nice…hmm. Oh I know!" He suddenly jumped from the chair and began flipping switches and babbling to himself.

He glanced over at Rose.

"Go get ready, I'll meet you here when you're done" He chirruped. She shook her head and walked off.

When she returned The Doctor held out his hand towards the door. She walked over and opened it.

Her gasp filled his hearts with glee. He walked over and held her round the waist.

"I guess you like it then?" He said in a voice like he was saying _I told you so! _

…………………………………………….

Ok, see the little button there…click it and review!


End file.
